


Die Farbe Blau

by Omega_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue Eyes, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nostalgia, Realization, Self-Discovery, Sunrises, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Die Geschichte einer außergewöhnlichen Begegnung zwischen einer desillusionierten Frau und einem alles andere als gewöhnlichen Mann, die das Leben beider von Grund auf ändern soll.





	Die Farbe Blau

DIE FARBE BLAU

-  
-  
-

Schon in der Bahn war er mir aufgefallen, drei Tage zuvor. Sein Gesicht war von einer wächsernen Farbe gewesen und das grelle künstliche Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung verstärkte diesen Effekt. 

Das alleine war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Zu jener frühen Stunde, gerade einmal drei Uhr morgens war es gewesen und dazu ein Dienstag, sahen die meisten der Fahrgäste aus wie lebende Tote. Ich selbst war gewiss keine Ausnahme. Bis zweiundzwanzig Uhr hatte ich die Produktivitätsauswertung im Büro fertig gestellt, die mein Chef so dringend brauchte. Danach war ich mit einem Kollegen in einer Kneipe versackt. Üblicherweise erging es mir bloß Wochenends so. Ich weiß nicht, was mich an jenem Abend dazu verleitete, sechs Flaschen Bier und eine halbe Flasche Rotwein zu trinken und nicht einmal auf die Idee zu kommen, mir für den Heimweg ein Taxi zu bestellen. So fand ich mich mit den ganzen anderen verloren wirkenden Gestalten in einer U-Bahn sitzend wieder und kämpfte mit meiner Müdigkeit, während ich durch die Fenster hindurch mein Spiegelbild betrachtete. 

Dabei bemerkte ich dann auch den Mann, der in der Reihe schräg vor mir saß. Er hatte sein blondes längeres Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Ich beobachtete ihn eine Weile durch die Fenster hindurch. Ich mochte Männer mit langen Haaren. Und warum auch nicht? Ich konnte sowieso bloß seinen Rücken erkennen. Irgendwann wandte ich mich dann vom Fenster ab und starrte den Mann direkt an. Er übte eine eigenartige Faszination auf mich aus, so wie Prominente es tun, wenn man sie real zu Gesicht bekommt. Alles an ihm wirkte so... anders, vielleicht. Seine Kleidung. Seine Haare. Und als er sich dann abrupt umwandte, da er meinen Blick in seinem Rücken gespürt haben musste, da erkannte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick, dass auch sein Gesicht anders war. Anders als das aller anderen Fahrgäste. Sofort senkte ich meinen Blick wieder und hob ihn kein weiteres Mal, bis es Zeit für mich war, auszusteigen. Doch seinen Blick spürte ich auf mir, die ganze Zeit über, und selbst als ich ausgestiegen und der Zug längst weiter gefahren war, lag ein eigenartiges Kribbeln auf meiner Haut. Der seltsame Fremde ließ mich die Nacht über nicht schlafen. Ich wälzte mich hin und her und schwitzte, obwohl die Heizung nicht aufgedreht war. Doch vielleicht war es auch nicht der Fremde, der mich wach hielt. Vielleicht lag es auch nur am Alkohol. Ich schlief nie sonderlich gut, wenn ich Alkohol getrunken hatte, was auch der Grund war, warum ich meinen Alkoholkonsum normalerweise auf die Wochenenden beschränkte. 

Als der Morgen schon dämmerte, döste ich schließlich doch noch ein. Ich verbaute das Geräusch meines Weckers in einem abstrusen Traum, verschlief, und kam drei Stunden zu spät zur Arbeit, vollgestopft mit Aspirin und mit Ringen unter den Augen. Mein Chef kam auf die Idee, mich die gesamte Auswertung vom Vortag noch einmal überarbeiten zu lassen. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, das Büro um viertel vor drei zu verlassen, doch da mir die drei Stunden vom Vormittag fehlten, ging ich erst um kurz vor sechs. Ich hätte Arbeit für gewiss zwei weitere Stunden gehabt, doch meine Kopfschmerzen waren im Laufe des Tages immer schlimmer geworden. Ich nahm die Bahn nach Hause, in der unbewussten Hoffnung, den Fremden vom Vortag wiederzusehen. Ich wusste, wie lächerlich der Gedanke und wie gering die Chance dafür war, und trotzdem war ich enttäuscht, als ich ihn nicht entdeckte. 

Am nächsten Tag wiederholte sich das Ganze. Am übernächsten ebenso. Ich wurde wieder klarer im Kopf und die Kopfschmerzen verebbten. Doch mein Stress nahm zu und ich fühlte mich mehr und mehr unzufrieden, wenn ich des Abends allein mit der Bahn nach Hause fuhr. Ich dachte dabei nicht länger an den Fremden. Nicht bewusst. Erst als ich ihn am Freitag wiedertraf, bemerkte ich, wie sehr ich eigentlich Ausschau nach ihm gehalten hatte. 

Ich traf ihn nicht in der Bahn, so wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Als ich freitagabends das Büro verließ –Ich hatte bis acht gearbeitet und es war bereits dunkel-, fing er mich ab. Ich ging die Straße entlang in Richtung Bahnhof, als er aus einer Seitengasse trat und mir den Weg versperrte. Ich erschrak natürlich und zog scharf die Luft ein. Mein erster Gedanke war der, dass das Pfefferspray in meiner anderen Jacke war, die nun zuhause an der Kommode hing, und unwillkürlich trat ich zwei Schritte zurück. Dann erkannte ich das Gesicht, auch wenn ich es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick gesehen hatte, und die Furcht in mir wich Verblüffung. 

Der Mann war groß und hager. Seine Wangenknochen stachen deutlich aus seinem Gesicht hervor und die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen. Doch sie waren groß und sie leuchteten, sodass sie das erste waren, das mir an ihm auffiel. Das zweite, was mir auffiel, war die unnatürliche Blässe seiner Haut. Weiß wie Kalk war sie, und als der Mann mich dann anlächelte, amüsiert über die Art, wie ich ihn musterte, bemerkte ich, dass auch seine Lippen schmal und blass waren. Gruselig kam mir der Mann vor. Unecht, irgendwie. 

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe“, begann der Mann und verneigte sich kurz vor mir. Dann streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. „Mein Name ist Marcus. Ich glaube, wir haben uns bereits in der U-Bahn getroffen, am Montag, wie ich glaube.“ 

Völlig überfordert schüttelte ich seine Hand. „Ja, genau... Die U-Bahn“, sagte ich. Ratlos blickte ich ihn an, bis mir einfiel, dass ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Natalie“, sagte ich dann hastig. „Mein Name. Ist Natalie.“ Gott, warum war ich nur so nervös? Ich war eine Geschäftsfrau, ich musste mich andauernd mit Fremden unterhalten. 

„Natalie.“ Er wiederholte meinen Namen in einem eigenartigen Tonfall. Sanft. Warm. Und irgendwie traurig. Dann nahm er meine Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Finger. Meine Augen wurden groß, während er dies tat. Nicht nur, weil ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann ich das letzte Mal einen Handkuss bekommen hatte, sondern auch, weil seine Lippen eisig kalt waren. „Natalie, hätten Sie vielleicht Lust, mit mir essen zu gehen?“

Er fragte mich nicht, ob ich etwas trinken wollte, so wie die ganzen anderen Kerle, die ich kannte. In irgendeine versiffte Bar gehen und trinken und trinken, bis ich vielleicht gewillt war, mit ihnen ins Bett zu steigen. Ob ich mit ihm essen gehen wollte… Eine ungewöhnliche Frage. Normalerweise ging ich nicht mit Fremden mit. Doch dieser Mann hatte etwas an sich, das mich all meine Prinzipien über Bord werfen ließ. 

„Das würde ich sehr gern“, sagte ich und Marcus lächelte. Er nahm meine Hand (auch sie war unglaublich kalt!), und führte mich die Straßen entlang zu diesem teuren Restaurant, über dessen hohe Preise ich mich auf der Arbeit schon oft beschwert hatte. An diesem Abend machte mir das nichts aus. Es schien sogar angemessen, irgendwie. Marcus trug noble Kleidung und hatte eine aristokratische Ausstrahlung. Doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Restaurants. Marcus entzündete die Kerze, die dort stand, und noch bevor der Kellner kam und uns nach unserer Bestellung fragte, hatte ich das eigenartige Gefühl, gerade ein Rendezvous zu haben. Das war erfrischend, das war neu. Ich hatte seit Ewigkeiten keine richtige Verabredung mehr gehabt, immer nur diese flüchtigen Bekanntschaften und Nichtigkeiten. Ich hatte Männer im Internet kennen gelernt, getroffen und wieder verworfen. Ich hatte acht Jahre meines Lebens mit einem Mann vergeudet, dem dann plötzlich einzufallen schien, dass er doch eher auf Männer stand. Ich glaubte nicht mehr an die große Liebe. Und da ich nicht an die Liebe glaubte, sah ich keinen Sinn darin, ihr hinterher zu laufen. Sie zu suchen. Ich fand mich durch und durch realistisch. Doch Marcus` bloße Gegenwart gab mir das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Cola und den gemischten Frühlingssalat, Nummer 43“, sagte ich dem Kellner, als er kam. Er notierte sich meine Wünsche und wandte sich dann an Marcus. Dieser winkte mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Für mich bitte nur ein Glas Rotwein“, sagte er. Sofort kam ich mir dumm vor, etwas zu essen bestellt zu haben. Ich hatte geglaubt, er wollte mich zum Essen ausführen. Hatte ich ihn etwa falsch verstanden?

„Essen Sie ruhig etwas. Das lag in meiner Absicht“, sagte Marcus dann. Er lächelte schon wieder. 

„Warum essen Sie denn nichts?“, wollte ich dann wissen, und er antwortete, „Weil ich bereits… gegessen habe.“ Das kurze Zögern entging mir nicht. Es schien, als hätte er nach einem geeigneteren Wort als „essen“ gesucht, doch dann beschlossen, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Mir fielen genau zwei Gründe ein, warum er sich nichts bestellt hatte. Entweder hatte er tatsächlich bereits etwas gehabt. Doch warum sollte er mich dann zum Essen einladen wollen und nicht bloß in irgendeine Bar? Oder er wollte mich mit diesem teuren Restaurant beeindrucken und hatte nicht genug Geld für uns beide dabei. Doch warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Ein stinknormaler Italiener hätte es im Notfall auch getan! Und dann auf einmal stellte sich mir eine Frage, auf die ich schon viel früher hätte kommen sollen. „Woher wussten Sie eigentlich, wo ich arbeite?“ 

„Mich wundert, dass Sie diese Frage nicht viel früher gestellt haben“, antwortete Marcus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Erneut blickte er mir direkt in die Augen, mit einer solchen Intensität… „Ich könnte Ihnen jetzt sagen, dass ich zufällig aus dieser Seitengasse trat und Sie sofort wiedererkannte. Doch das würden Sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht glauben und Sie würden sich nach dem Essen verabschieden und die U-Bahn von nun an meiden. Das möchte ich nicht, Natalie. Sie müssen wissen - Ich habe Sie beobachtet.“

„Sie… beobachten mich?!“, rief ich entsetzt. Na großartig, ich war an einen Stalker geraten. Was tat er wohl, nachts auf den Baum neben meinem Fenster klettern und mir beim Schlafen zusehen? Ich war im Begriff, aufzuspringen und das Restaurant fluchtartig zu verlassen, meine Spur zu verwischen, mich ein paar Tage krank zu melden, bei einer Freundin zu wohnen, vielleicht gar die Polizei oder einen Detektiv zu verständigen…

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich“, sagte Marcus mit ruhiger Stimme. Mein Entsetzen schien ihn in keiner Weise zu beunruhigen. „Ich wollte Sie sofort ansprechen, als ich Sie gesehen hatte. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich fand nicht den Mut und dann stiegen Sie aus. Ich verfolgte Sie auf Ihrem Weg nach Hause und am frühen Morgen darauf auf die Arbeit. Ich musste sicher gehen, dass ich Sie wiederfinden würde, sollte ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollen.“

„Was für einen Plan denn?“ Meine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, während ich ihn kritisch musterte.

„Ich verfolgte Sie nur dieses eine Mal, dann verließ ich die Stadt für ein paar Tage“, sagte er, meine Frage ignorierend. „Gestern Nacht bin ich wiedergekommen und mein Entschluss, Sie zu treffen stand fest.“

„Aber warum wollten Sie mich denn treffen?“ Warum mich? Warum ausgerechnet mich? Ich war Mitte dreißig. Ich färbte mir meine Haare regelmäßig, da mir mein stressiger Job bereits die ersten grauen Strähnen beschert hatte. Ich hatte einen Jahresvertrag im Fitness Center, fand aber kaum die Zeit, hinzugehen. Und wenn ich dann Zeit hatte, ging ich trotzdem nicht. Ich war nicht dick, doch ich war auch nicht durchtrainiert. Ich selbst fand mich ziemlich unspektakulär. 

„Ihre Augen…“, begann Marcus, bevor die Getränke gebracht wurden. Ich trank einen großen Schluck aus meiner Cola und Marcus musterte seinen Wein nachdenklich, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ihre Augen sind wunderschön.“

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen oder doch lieber spöttisch auflachen? Meine Augen waren schön? „Meine Augen…?“, sagte ich nur und er nickte. Er blickte mir tief in die Augen, in diesem Moment. Er schien sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Und er lächelte sein trauriges Lächeln. Die ganze Sache kam mir ziemlich seltsam vor.

„Wissen Sie. Ihre Augen leuchten wie… der Himmel an einem wolkenlosen Tag im Sommer. So hell. So klar. So… blau.“

Ich hatte seit Ewigkeiten kein Kompliment mehr bekommen. Und dann bekam ich auch noch eins im altmodischen Stil. Nicht so von wegen, du hast einen geilen Körper. Du hast einen knackigen Po in dieser Hose. Deine Brüste, dein Mund. Die Augen… Wie der Himmel an einem wolkenlosen Tag im Sommer? Die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht und es war mir peinlich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Wollte er nun ebenfalls ein Kompliment hören? Doch alles an ihm wirkte so seltsam befremdend, dass ich sein Aussehen kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Ich konnte nicht einmal sein Alter schätzen. Er war so blass und glatt, dass er dadurch irgendwie zeitlos wirkte. Er konnte in meinem Alter sein, gleichzeitig jedoch auch zehn Jahre jünger, oder gar älter. Dabei war ich normalerweise sehr gut darin, das Alter von Leuten zu bestimmen. „Ich…“, begann ich, verstummte jedoch sofort wieder. Doch dann sprach er selbst weiter und der schöne Augenblick wurde wieder zerstört.

„Sie erinnern mich an meine Frau.“

„Bitte WAS?!“ Ich musste mich wohl verhört haben. Hatte dieser Mann mir eben ein unverschämt süßes Kompliment gemacht, nur um mir im Anschluss mitzuteilen, dass er verheiratet war, und dass ich seiner Frau verdammt ähnlich sah? Dreckiges Schwein, war das erste, was ich dachte, und ich wollte es ihm sagen, doch alles was meinen Mund verließ, war ein geflüstertes „Sie sind verheiratet?“

Und Marcus lächelte sein trauriges Lächeln, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich war es“, sagte er leise. „Meine Frau ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben.“

„Oh…“, war das einzige, was ich herausbrachte. Das änderte die Sache natürlich wieder. Wieso sah ich auch immer zuerst das Negative in einem Menschen? „Das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht.“ Wie hätte ich es auch wissen sollen, er hätte mich ja ruhig vorwarnen können! „Wann ist sie denn gestorben, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Vor…“ Er seufzte, und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist wirklich schon viele Jahre her. Die Erinnerung an sie müsste längst verblasst sein. Das war sie auch, so dachte ich. Doch… als ich Sie gesehen habe, hat das alles für mich geändert. Da kam alles wieder zurück, in erschreckender Klarheit.“

„Oh…“, machte ich wieder. „Das… Das tut mir wirklich leid.“ 

„Sie können doch nichts dafür“, sagte er sanft und erneut starrte er auf sein Weinglas, ohne auch nur einen Schluck davon zu trinken. „Vielleicht ist es sogar gut so. Vielleicht… sollte es so sein. Ich hätte vor Ihnen fliehen können, nach der Nacht in der U-Bahn. Fliehen und darauf hoffen, dass die Erinnerung erneut vergeht und alles so wird, wie es vorher war. Doch das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht länger davon laufen. Ihre blauen Augen haben… mich daran erinnert, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen.“

Ich verstand kein Wort, doch seine Worte stimmten mich traurig. „Was hätten Sie schon längst tun sollen?“ hakte ich nach und er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nichts, nichts… Schau, da kommt schon Ihr Essen. Sie müssen Hunger haben.“

Das hatte ich tatsächlich, und der Salat war köstlich. Doch es gefiel mir gar nicht, wie er mir beim Essen zusah. Wie er jede kleine Bewegung, jeden Handgriff in sich aufzunehmen schien, als wäre eine kostbare Erinnerung damit verbunden. Ich fühlte mich dadurch in meiner zweiten Theorie bestätigt, dass er selbst einen eben solchen Hunger haben musste wie ich, jedoch nicht das Geld dazu hatte, uns beide zu bezahlen. Ich bot ihm mehrmals die Hälfte meines Salates an, es war sowieso viel zu viel, doch er lehnte ab, und am Ende war noch eine gute Portion auf meinem Teller, die ich zurück gehen ließ, und selbst da änderte Marcus seine Meinung nicht. Und von seinem Wein hatte er noch keinen einzigen Schluck getrunken, als ich schon fast meine zweite Cola leer hatte.

„Sie sagten eben, dass Sie etwas schon längst hätten tun sollen“, begann ich, nachdem wir uns eine Zeitlang über Nebensächlichkeiten unterhalten hatten - Über Reisen, die wir unternommen hatten, über Filme, die wir mochten, über meine Arbeit erzählte ich ihm, hauptsächlich von dem Stress und den verschiedenen Dingen, die ich machte, und von den ganzen Idioten, die meine Arbeitskollegen doch darstellten. Hauptsächlich redete ich. Schweigen war mir unangenehm. Und wenn ich ihn etwas Persönliches fragte, über seine Vergangenheit oder seine momentane Lebenssituation, wich er aus und stellte im Gegenzug eine Frage, oder lenkte das Gesprächsthema in neutralere Bahnen.

„Ich hätte Sie schon längst fragen sollen, ob Sie nach dem Essen noch etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen möchten“, entgegnete er, und wir wussten beide, dass er der wahren Frage auswich. Doch ich war niemals ein neugieriger Mensch gewesen. Ich respektierte es, wenn Menschen nicht über einen bestimmten Sachverhalt sprechen wollten und hackte nicht weiter darauf herum. Also schwieg ich, bis er weitersprach. „Sagen Sie, tanzen Sie gerne?“

Wir verließen das Restaurant, nachdem Marcus bezahlt und dem Kellner ein viel zu hohes Trinkgeld gegeben hatte. Den Wein hatte Marcus nicht angerührt, doch auch hierfür gab es gewiss eine logische Erklärung. Erneut nahm er meine Hand, während er mich die nächtlichen Straßen entlang führte, und schon von weitem konnte ich die Musik hören, die aus dem großen Park in der Innenstadt strömte. Ich hatte gewusst, dass an diesem Abend eine Open Air Tanzveranstaltung stattfand, jedoch hätte ich niemals auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dort hinzugehen. Ich konnte tanzen. Ich hätte niemals eingewilligt, mit Marcus dorthin zu gehen, wenn ich es nicht gekonnt hätte. Doch in den letzten paar Jahren - genauer gesagt, seit der Scheidung von meinem Ex - hatte ich mich immer mehr von großen Gesellschaften ferngehalten. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin, mir die Mühe zu machen. Spaß würde es mir gewiss eh nicht machen. Doch wie Marcus mich so an seiner Hand hielt und mich mit sich zog, kam in mir tatsächlich der Wunsch auf, zu tanzen. Etwas zu erleben. Ein Abenteuer zu beschreiten. 

Im Park hatte man eine Bühne errichtet, auf der eine Band ihre Lieder spielte. Lampions und Lichterketten hingen in den Bäumen und auch in dem kleinen Bach, der sich neben der großen Wiese entlang schlängelte, leuchteten bunte Lichter. Der Himmel war klar und wolkenlos, der Mond beinahe voll und unzählige funkelnde Sterne schienen auf uns hinab. Und es war einigermaßen warm, obwohl der Sommer noch weit entfernt war. Marcus zog mich an der Hand auf die Tanzfläche unterhalb der Bühne und meine anfänglichen Bedenken, ich könnte das Tanzen bereits verlernt haben, waren schnell verflogen. Marcus führte mich und ich ließ mich führen. Unser Zusammenspiel war flüssig, so als hätten wir seit Jahren Tanzerfahrung miteinander. Schwerelos tanzten wir uns durch die Nacht, mal in wildem Discofox, dann in schnellem Cha-cha-cha, im Tango, und im langsamen Walzer. Die Zeit verflog so schnell in Marcus` Armen und als wir nach Stunden eine Pause einlegten, war ich geschwitzt aber glücklich. Und ich fühlte mich jung und ausgelassen wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. 

Marcus schwitzte nicht. Seine Haut war kalt und blass wie zuvor. Doch seine Augen strahlten und er packte mich und wirbelte mich durch die Luft, und ich lachte verblüfft auf, weil mir so etwas seit Ewigkeiten nicht passiert war, und dann lachte auch er. Er lachte noch immer, als er mich wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatte und zum ersten Mal sah ich seine Zähne, richtig, nicht bloß versteckt in einem schmalen Lächeln. Seine Eckzähne, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Seine Eckzähne laufen spitz zu!

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Marcus besorgt und sein Lachen verstummte. Sein Mund war erneut eine dünne, blasse Linie. 

„Oh, gar nichts!“, log ich. Vielleicht hatte ich mir das mit den Zähnen nur eingebildet. Oder er hatte sie sich selbst schärfen lassen. Es gab viele Leute in der heutigen Zeit, die sich die Zähne feilen ließen, so wie sich andere tätowierten oder piercten. Und wenn dies tatsächlich der Fall war, so wirkten sie bei Marcus bemerkenswert authentisch. Ich redete mir ein, dass es so war. Die spitzen Zähne, die bleiche Haut. Die übernatürliche Aura, die ihn umgab. Die Tatsache, dass er nichts aß… Marcus gäbe den perfekten… Aber nein. Das war albern. Ich war zu alt, um an Schauergeschichten zu glauben. Viel zu alt. Und realistisch. Ich hatte mich immer für äußerst realistisch gehalten. Marcus war einfach einer von diesen seltsamen Leuten, die sich schwarz anzogen und schminkten und sich die Eckzähne feilten, um ihre Einstellung - musikalisch oder anderweitig - voll und ganz zu verkörpern. Solche Freaks liefen hier in Massen rum. Und ich machte mir nichts draus, jeder konnte sein, wie er wollte… „Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wie spät es wohl ist.“

„Drei Uhr morgens“, sagte Marcus, ohne dass er auf eine Uhr geschaut hatte. Er blickte mich wieder an, mit diesem seltsam melancholischen Blick. „Sie sehen müde aus. Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie nach Hause bringe?“

„Nein“, sagte ich sofort und ich meinte es ernst. „Ich möchte noch nicht heim. Ich bin noch nicht müde.“

„Möchten Sie sich dann vielleicht für einen Moment setzen? Darf ich Ihnen ein Bier holen? Sie sind erschöpft vom tanzen.“ 

Da hatte er recht, und ich spürte, wie meine Beine weh taten und mein Hals immer trockener wurde. Marcus führte mich zu einer Parkbank ein wenig abseits des Trubels und ließ mich für einen Moment alleine, um mir ein Bier zu besorgen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Die Nachtluft war angenehm frisch und ein leichter Wind kühlte meine geschwitzte Stirn. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich frei und ich beschloss für mich, öfters wieder tanzen zu gehen. Oder einfach so irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Es hatte diesen seltsamen Mann gebraucht, mir das klar zu machen. 

„Wir müssen so etwas öfter machen!“, sagte ich, als Marcus mir mein Bier brachte. „Zusammen tanzen. Irgendetwas unternehmen…“

Marcus musterte mich erneut mit diesem seltsamen Blick. Er reichte mir das Bier und setzte sich neben mich. „Es ist gut, dass Ihnen der Abend so gut gefallen hat, Natalie. Es ist… wichtig. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie das Leben genießen, hören Sie? Es ist absolut notwendig, dass Sie lernen, Ihre Verbitterung abzulegen und einfach Spaß haben. Spaß am Leben.“

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?“ Meine Stimme zitterte bei dieser Frage, warum wusste ich nicht genau. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus, ersetzte die Ausgelassenheit mit einem Mal. Die Art, wie er das gesagt hatte. Dass ich mein Leben genießen sollte. Als wolle er damit sagen, dass er seines nicht mehr genießen konnte.

„Ihre Augen…“, flüsterte Marcus, und er berührte meine Wange mit seinen kalten Fingern. Ganz sacht nur, doch es reichte, um mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Marcus schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. „Ihre Augen sind so blau… Ich…“ Er räusperte sich, und seine Stimme klang rau, als er weitersprach. „Ich habe ein solches Blau seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt…“ Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann lächelte er mich entschuldigend an. „Verzeihen Sie bitte. Trinken Sie. Trinken Sie ihr Bier.“

Das Bier hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ich sah hinab auf meine Hand, die das Bier fest umklammert hielt. Es hatte seine Schaumkrone bereits verloren. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und trank, trank das ganze Bier in wenigen Schlucken, auch wenn ich bereits gar keinen Durst mehr verspürte. 

Marcus lachte leicht. „Wussten Sie, dass ich noch niemals am Meer war?“

Ich blickte ihn verwundert an. „Tatsächlich? Das Meer ist doch gleich um die Ecke… Wohnen Sie denn noch nicht lange hier in der Gegend?“

„Vielleicht länger, als Sie sich vorstellen können“, sagte Marcus. „Das Meer ist schwarz in der Nacht, so heißt es. Man kann es nicht von dem Himmel darüber unterscheiden.“

„Aber wenn die Sonne aufgeht, funkelt das Wasser“, erwiderte ich. „Es glitzert wie… Wie…“ Ich machte eine hilflose Geste. „Es ist einfach wunderschön.“

„Der Sonnenaufgang…“, murmelte Marcus. „Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten keinen Sonnenaufgang mehr erlebt.“

„Dann wird es Zeit!“, sagte ich. Ich stand auf und zog Marcus auf die Beine. „In zwei bis drei Stunden geht die Sonne auf. Wir könnten ans Meer gehen und am Strand spazieren gehen. Und dann schauen wir uns zusammen den Sonnenaufgang an!“

Marcus schwieg eine Weile. Dann hob er seinen Blick und schaute nachdenklich hinauf zum Himmel. „Dieselben Sterne seit tausenden von Jahren“, flüsterte er, so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand. „Ich bin es so überdrüssig.“ Dann blickte er mich an. „Führen Sie mich ans Meer?“

Und dieses Mal war ich es, die ihn bei der Hand nahm und fortzog, fort von der Musik und dem Tanz und der Ausgelassenheit, bis zur Hauptstraße, wo wir uns in ein Taxi setzten und Richtung Strand fuhren. Die ganze Fahrt über ließ ich seine Hand nicht los.

Das Wasser war schwarz, so wie Marcus es gesagt hatte. Nur das Rauschen der Wellen war zu hören und das Pfeifen des Windes. Die Laternen an der Strandpromenade brannten nicht, doch der Mond und die Sterne spendeten etwas Licht. Marcus zog seine Schuhe aus und ich tat es ihm gleich, und barfuß gingen wir durch den Sand hinab ans Meer und tauchten unsere Füße in das kalte Wasser. Wir gingen eine Weile am Strand entlang, schweigend. Und ich empfand die Nacht, so wie ich sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Als etwas Flüchtiges, Magisches. Sie hatte ihren ganz eigenen Zauber, in dem man sich verlieren konnte, und ich verstand, was viele Menschen an ihr zu faszinieren schien. Ich war immer ein Mensch des Tages gewesen, auch wenn ich bei Dunkelheit zur Arbeit ging und zumeist auch im Dunkeln zurück nach Hause. So hatte ich die Nacht zumeist als etwas Frustrierendes und Lästiges betrachtet, als einen Gegenspieler der Helligkeit, der den Tag beendete und mich am nächsten Morgen erneut in meinen Alltag entsandte. Doch nun genoss ich sie. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und spürte, dass die Nacht ihren ganz eigenen Duft hatte. 

Dann wandte sich Marcus plötzlich ab und steuerte auf einen Strandkorb zu. Er schob das Gitter zur Seite und deutete mir, sich neben ihn zu setzen. „Es ist wirklich schön hier“, sagte er, nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte. „Friedlich, irgendwie. Ja… Ich möchte mir den Sonnenaufgang wirklich gerne ansehen. Aber ich…“ Er blickte mich an und seine Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit. „Ich habe Angst, Natalie.“

„Wovor denn?“, fragte ich, obwohl ich bereits wusste, dass er mir darauf keine Antwort geben würde. Seine Worte beunruhigten mich. Ich hatte wohl eine Vorahnung. Ich wusste, wovor er sich fürchtete und was er im Begriff war, zu tun. Ich wusste, was er war. Ich wusste es. Insgeheim. Doch ich glaubte nicht daran. Ich wollte nicht daran glauben. Ich war… Realist. Ich war Realist. Doch mir wurde kalt, und ich zitterte. „Muss ich auch Angst haben?“, flüsterte ich.

„Nein, Natalie“, sagte Marcus bestimmt. „Nein. Sie müssen keine Angst haben. Sie nicht.“ Doch das beruhigte mich kein bisschen. Stattdessen wuchs die Unruhe in mir, während der Himmel langsam heller wurde und den Strand in Zwielicht tauchte. Nach und nach verblassten die Sterne, während der Horizont bereits in einem rötlichen Licht erstrahlte. „Wunderschön“, hauchte Marcus. Doch seine Stimme bebte. Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie fest. Er schien wirkliche Angst zu verspüren und auch ich wurde immer nervöser. „Lassen Sie uns gehen“, sagte ich und stand auf. Ich versuchte, ihn mit mir hochzuziehen, doch Marcus blieb einfach sitzen, den Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, bitte! Wir können einfach gehen und etwas anderes machen. Wir müssen uns den Sonnenaufgang nicht anschauen!“ 

Verzweifelt zog ich an seiner Hand, doch er rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er mich an und seine Zähne leuchteten weiß. „Wieso denn?“, sagte er. „Es ist doch bloß die Sonne, die aufgeht. Und ich möchte sie sehen. Ich möchte…“ Er ließ sich von mir hochziehen und nahm mich in seine Arme. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, hielt ihn ganz fest, als könnte ich ihn dadurch bei mir behalten. „Ich möchte die Sonne sehen und ihre Wärme auf meinem Gesicht spüren. Ich möchte meinen Überdruss endlich verlieren. Ich möchte die Farbe Blau sehen, die ich so sehr liebe. Das Blau des Himmels an einem wolkenlosen Tag. Doch die Sonne… Mit dem Sonnenaufgang werde ich mich begnügen. Natalie…“ 

Er drückte mich sanft von sich und blickte mir in die Augen. Die aufgehende Sonne spiegelte sich bereits in seinen Pupillen. „Ich möchte, dass Sie glücklich werden... Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihr Leben genießen.“ Und ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich wusste nicht einmal genau, warum. „Sie haben mich glücklich gemacht, Marcus. Bleiben Sie doch bei mir.“ 

Und Marcus lächelte ein letztes Mal. „Sie müssen jetzt gehen“, sagte er bestimmt und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass nichts, was ich sagte, ihn umstimmen konnte. Marcus hatte sich entschieden. Da umfasste ich seine Wangen mit meinen Händen und küsste ihn. Ich küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft und Verzweiflung, die ich so gar nicht an mir kannte. Marcus erwiderte den Kuss und er wischte dabei meine Tränen fort, die haltlos mein Gesicht hinabflossen. 

„Ich bin froh, Ihnen begegnet zu sein, Natalie“, sagte Marcus, bevor er sich umwandte und hinab zum Meer ging. Dort blieb er stehen, den Blick zur aufgehenden Sonne gerichtet.

Auch ich wandte mich ab und ging hinauf zur Strandpromenade. Auf einmal fühlte ich nichts mehr. Ich war seltsam betäubt. Und als ich über meine Schulter zurück blickte…,

… war ich nicht überrascht, Marcus brennen zu sehen.

Das alles schien mir ganz weit weg. Wie ein Traum, aus dem ich erwachen würde. Marcus war ein Vampir gewesen, der sterben wollte. Und meine blauen Augen, die Erinnerung an seine verstorbene Frau und sein früheres Leben, hatten diesen Entschluss für ihn besiegelt. 

Ich nahm mir ein Taxi nach Hause und legte mich ins Bett. Und ich schlief den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht. Und als ich erwachte, fasste ich einen Entschluss.

Ich würde Marcus seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen… Und mein Leben genießen.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
